


Practice Makes Perfect

by nothorse



Series: Kink ficlets [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Kink Meme, Smut, actually harmless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothorse/pseuds/nothorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of four PWP ficlets for the Buffyverse anonymous kink meme, originally posted <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/mmm_smut/155514.html?thread=647290#t647290">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

"So. Have you ever?" Dawn asked into the darkness.

"Have I ever what?" Janice was already half asleep.

"Kissed a boy." Dawn hesitated, "For real. With tongue. Have you?"

"No. You?"

"No. There's Danny. But. You know, what if I do it wrong?" Dawn swallowed.

"Janice?"

"Yeah?"

"Could we maybe practice? Just so we know how it works?"

Janice propped herself up on an elbow and looked down at Dawn. She grinned.

"Now?"

Instead of answering, Dawn threw off the blanket and got on her knees. She leaned forward. "Now," she said.

"oh. kay." Janice also kneeled and scooted forward.

Both leaned forward and closed their eyes and then their noses collided and that actually hurt.

"Ouch! Eyes open next time." Dawn couldn't help but giggle and Janice joined in.

Once she could breathe again, Dawn leaned in again, eyes carefully open. Their lips touched. After a moment's hesitation Dawn opened her mouth slightly and felt Janice do the same. She slowly stuck out the tip of her tongue. Oh! So that's how that felt. Alive and strangely strong. And soft. She wiggled her tongue and curled it and oh. That's cool. And then they duelled with their tongues almost like thumb-wrestling and Dawn leaned in further and suddenly Janice's hand was in her hair and pressed her mouth against Janice's and Janice's tongue slid into her mouth and around her tongue and licked the inside of her teeth and then she had to breathe and came up for air.

"Wow!" they both said, more an exhale than a word.

They smiled at each other.

"Practice some more?" asked Dawn.

Janice answered with her mouth and her hand and her tongue.  



End file.
